ledal's tale
by ledal s
Summary: hy guys this story revolves around a newborn vampire ledal,who is in care of avler and her enchanting love story with avler and calsper (really different from TWILIGHT)avler-LEONARDO DICAPRIO,ledal-ANNA POPPLEWELL,calsper-BEN BARNES!


The start

2007 September 28

"The rain just stopped. It was a cloudy night, an October night. The entire month where the blood hunters like to asleep and for the werewolf it is like 30 days of full moon" adding more "means freedom, enjoyment without facing us there so-called enemies"avler just finished with ledal's bed time stories and ledal sleepy on avler's solders. 'so it is like no school and no homework for one month' "ledal you see everyone has to work but it is like having party every night long" ledal excitedly stood up on the bed "wow. It would be so fun, but now av please tell me about the man-ne-quin dances! Do they dance all night when will I get a chance to dance—av-"avler putting warm covers on ledal;

"Tomorrow I promise," giving a goodnight kiss on her forehead "now you should sleep my princess "and then alver waited for ledal to full asleep, then he switched off the lights put anther kiss on ledal's cheeks "good night led, sweet dreams". But no sooner ledal's sweet dreams turn into nightmares, that one with her mother. It wasn't the first time it took ledal's sleep away, it started 4 years ago, on a cloudy night, an October night

2001, October 4

Once upon a time in 21th century there lived a modern day bound vampire avler in his large mysterious mansion which invited very few people in centuries, outskirts of England. He own a large company but was very lonely .he has many contacts with the nearby and far vampires. One day in a midnight time he heard a quick knock on his door, he opened and found a beautiful little girl with dark long hair and pale skin around the age of 2 standing in front of him crying very roughly, quietly, he thought that he saw a woman or female vampire running. He searched around but found no one. He then looked very carefully at the little girl and found that he had just seen the most beautiful eyes ever in his life time but he also came to know that she is one of the medas that demons with the beating heart, half vampire and half human. Shocked and worried, He took the little girl inside, shirting the door behind him .avler come to his knees and asked politely holding her prams "hey don't cry, don't cry!Where's your mother, hey what your name is"

.but the poor little girl just cried looking down. avler have a orange tree in his boundaries, took a orange in his palm, teared it into two and run to the little ones she smiled with the running tears but took the orange from the worried avler and start eating...avler took the opportunity to call his friends and after sometimes saw the girl peacefully sleeping in his chair ,she felt so good to avler that he just sit and stared her all alone the night ….and with the first light of sun avler wake up found the girl asking the some question that avler asked to her "who are you and where's my mummy ? When is she coming to get me"? Avler lied "your mummy is out for work she will come soon"….hoping that his friends will find her mother soon. It was just the next day and avler felt that the little girl whose name was ledal as his family….like he got his human life back. the life where he has a family, where he has someone to take care of, to think of, to protest someone but not soon he has to come out of his thoughts and found his vampire friends lusanda and peter coming or running, peter "we informed some of my friends and they are still searching for something more ..And" avler "what do you found?" "The Woman is dead. She was burned by those stupid werewolves" little ledal was unable to understand there talks, just rise her head to look at them, lusanda's eyes fell on this beautiful little girl and tried to have a conversation with her but ledal was so afraid like her world was tied to avler's hand and she don't want to lose it. Lusanda "waohh what did you do to the child". "Don't know -"happy!That avler got a new friend "making his way to ledal "now let me see the child" it was calsper the most respective and elderly vampire or can say Dracula. Ledal hide herself by avler's legs who tried to calm her down .calsper or cal stared at her silently. Eyes traveling to her eyes searching for the hidden memories there "it's been a long time I have seen a new born, what does she eat?" avler answered "everything expect blood "in return "good! You had given her food not blood otherwise we would be her dinner". Rubbing her cheeks softly "but first tell-me-why-is-she-here why not to me or to others "cal standing to his full length .avler answered "I don't know it was mid-night I heard a knock. And I saw her crying "no I'm asking do you know her?!"No I don't "than I will take her to my house-"no "with big blue eyes "I want to take care of ledal" said avler "You will change your decision later "state cal with a cruel smile, "I will not because I know what lonely—is", "ok, get ready for the judgment; see you then" and with the last look of ledal cal left.

JUDGMENT DAY….2001 October 4

The matter was then taken to the royal family, the rulers of all the Dracula's, all the vampire's and the meda's. The results: ledal was there taken care by avler. The lady danura and her husband the last true Dracula king ever survived in the long fought battle against the wolfs, thought it was wise to give the responsibility to avler, who had lost a family of his own.

2001 October 5 night

Ledal-"mama said she will come soon to take me, av-l-er, and then you come to visit us ok as my new friend".Avler patiently 'ledal, your mama is not coming ever "loudly "ever". 'Yes ledal, she is gone for good… so one day you can grow to into a big girl, to you to be alive …. to you to see the world 'but just ledal cried "don't cry I am there for you. I Will take care of you …I will be your best friend ….for a lifetime". To this breaking her cry and reaching a hand for avler 'you promise you will never ever leave me like mama'. Avler Smilingly wanted to cry but somewhat his ancient body didn't allow him to "I promise "holding her hand between his.

Characteristics of beloveds

2014, may 26th

London, fritchey

Ledal's readings,

Avler- with the most beautiful, enchanting, delicate crystal blue eyes. You know, I always wanted bright crystal blue eyes but avler says "it is good to be unique" and I love that sentence very now and I really cannot describe him…. a friend a father a brother a guide …..My life. It is too difficult to think of a life without him. And he is really too mysteries in looks

And mom – believe it or not I still remembered her face. She was truly very beautiful and just looked like me…means this me 15 year old. She had long straight dark brown hairs to her hips like me and the one common is us is our unique blue eyes. But in my nightmare she is different I don't like her there.

…..anyways

Calsper or cal

Used to be my best friend...well he is the son of our dear Dracula king and the cousin of avler, he is the head of the England blood drinks means us .but from the last 4 years he is gone to states …I really miss him, you know many of us just hate him, first reason he is too streat. He is always to the point and last but-not-the-least he can be anger any time. Peter our family friend jokes that "calasper should be a werewolf rather than a burning vampire". calsper never got angry when I am around him …anyways cal is too handsome I guess, he has long black hair like that of Caspian from Narnia 2, his charming black eyes…..and that sweet voice!

Wait av's voice is sweeter but cal's voice is melodious but you cannot say that when he is angry…my burning vampire

2015, may 15th

Calsper will come to his hometown …..to his old castle home tomorrow,…atlest.i don't know what bring him back may be for his duty otherwise the hole England vampires are gonna make avler that leader or may be because I miss him …and he miss me too .I just hope he couldn't bust on me like he do to everyone else..!I think tomorrow will be great …..

Calsper's return to home

Wait for next chapters….


End file.
